Th 11th Dataport
by DragonKid8790
Summary: Please review the first chapter and tell me how to improve on it. I'm not exactly happy with the results, so please help me.


A/N: This is just a preliminary chapter; this is still subject to change. I'm just seeing how well received it is by you, the public. Review and help me to improve it. No review is too honest. If it sucks, tell me so. If it sounds half-baked, unoriginal, or needs improvement, don't hesitate to mention it.

Chapter 1: A New World! A New Adventure! Furnarumon Ignites!

Dis.- Digimon ain't mine. Get over it.

Ryo Nanaka had just crawled out of the pool when his cell phone rang. He lifted his goggles and grabbed a towel. Ryo was 14 years old and a dedicated member of the Middle School swim team. Today, hehad stayed late after class like he did every day and swam about five laps across the pool. He ran the towel through his scruffy, black hair and grabbed his phone. Usually, his mother knew where he was at this time of day.

He clicked the answer button. "Hello?" he said, but he wasn't greeted. He looked at the small screen and saw he had a text message. He opened it and read the following: Our world is in danger. A great evil is spreading. We need your help to save our world. Do you accept? Yes or No?

Normally, Ryo would have clicked No and be done with it. But he figured it was some sort of prize giveaway thing for winning some game. He clicked Yes, and the screen flashed: Thank you. Come to the train station at 5:30. Take the elevator to the basement. You will know what to do from there.

Ryo glanced at the nearby clock, and saw 5:13. He jumped, grabbed his clothes, and ran for the changing room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One, two, three, four," a young man said to his friends. They then started playing a loud rock tune. 14-year-old Sai Takase's band, Second Fire, was the number one garage band in the region. They were always getting invited to play at parties and dances. Sai kept playing his bass, the hood of his black sweatshirt covering the top half of his face. Sai wore all black, all the time. The only part of him that wasn't black was the blue dragon on the front of his black sweatshirt.He said it was part of his band's image.

About halfway through the first chorus, a loud buzz went off. The entire band stopped playing and looked to the door. When the buzzer went off, it usually meant that it was either Sai's parents come to tell them that practice was over, and/or the world was ending. But instead, a little blond-headed kid poked his head in the door. He wore a simple red t-shirt and shorts, the complete opposite of his brother.

"Hey, guys!" he said to the band.

"Hey, Luke!" the drummer and guitarist said.

"Hey…bro," Luke said to Sai. "You had a message on your cell phone…"

"Two things, stink bait," Sai said, walking to the door. "One: never never _ever_ interrupt practice unless Mom and Dad are bleeding and/or dead or a Major League Baseball player becomes President of the US. Two: What have I told you about messing with my cell phone?"

"Uh, don't?"

"Right. Now give it!" Sai snatched the phone away from Luke and looked at the screen. It said: Thank you. Come to the train station at 5:30. Take the elevator to the basement. You will know what to do from there.

"You answered the message?" Sai glanced at his brother

"Well…yeah. It sounded like a game, so I said yes to the question and it brought that up."

Sai let out a breath and turned to the rest of the band. "Take five, guys. I'm gonna take Luke over to the train station, find the guys in charge of this, and make the little stinker apologize."

"That's cool."

"Later, dude!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Tori," a young girl with brown hair said. "Who are you gonna book for your sister's birthday party?"

"I'm gonna book that new band, Second Fire. I heard those guys at a party a few weeks ago, and they rocked! Besides, their bass player is such a hunk. You'd like him, Ayame."

"Is that so?" Ayame asked her friend, Tori.

Ayame and Tori had been friends for years. Some say they looked exactly alike. Same attitudes, same personalities, same light brown hair.Except Tori always wore a pink bandanna around her neck and always wore a skirt. Ayame wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt. She always wore tight blue jeans and a blue denim jacket. And besides, they couldn't be twins because Tori was 13 and Ayame was a year older.

"Well, yeah," Tori said in her matter of fact voice.

They continued talking about the party for Tori's older sister and didn't notice the younger girl walk up to them. She had medium length, red hair and a light blue dress. Her name was Sara Southerland, a young, 11-year-old girl whose parents had moved to Japan from America shortly after she was born.

"Excuse me," she said to Ayame and Tori.

They stopped talking and looked down at her. "Could one of you tell me where the train station is?" Sara asked.

"Why?" Tori asked. "Aren't you a little young to ride the train alone?"

"I'm 11, you know!" Sara shouted. "I just…I just feel better if someone's with me…"

"Why do you have to go to the train station in the first place?"

"I got this message on my cell phone saying something about saving the world. I figured it was a game, so I said Yes. Then it told me to get to the train station by 5:30. Could you help me out?"

Tori turned to Ayame and said, "Isn't it cute? It must be some game between her and her friends. I say we help her out."

"I'm right here, you know," Sara said. "And it's not a game."

Tori and Ayame froze up and turned back to Sara. "Don't you think it's some sort of prank?" Ayame suggested. At about that time, Ayame's and Tori's cell phones went off. They checked them and found the same message that Sara had gotten.

"Told you," Sara said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke and Sai arrived at the train station at a few minutes before 5:30. They had just stepped into the elevator when they heard a voice shout, "Hold the door!" A kid with stringy black hair, goggles, and a blue shirt jumped into the elevator at the last minute.

"There are other elevators, you dope," Sai said to the newcomer.

"I know, but half the fun is jumping in just before the doors close. Like in the movies or something!"

Sai scoffed, but Luke looked at the guy and said, "I know just what you mean! It's always cool when the hero jumps through the doors and it's all slo-mo and stuff."

"Yeah! That is cool. By the way, my name's Ryo."

"I'm Luke and this is my brother, Sai."

"Hey, pal," Ryo said, sticking out is hand. "Wassup?"

Sai looked at his hand with utter contempt and closed his eyes again.

"Fine," Ryo said, turning away. "Be that way."

"Hey, bro?" Luke said.

"What?"

"Is that light supposed to be doing that?"

Ryo and Sai looked where Luke pointed and saw that the elevator light had passed B2 and continued across the board. It looked as though the elevator was taking them below the basement.

"I wouldn't think so," Sai muttered.

They all looked away from the board as the doors slid open. They were in an underground train station. It was full of all sorts of kids of all ages. And there were about six trains at six different platforms.

Ryo turned to Sai and Luke and said, "You guys here because of that cell message?"

Before Luke could answer, Sai said, "Yes and no."

Ryo just shrugged and wandered off to find what was going on.

"Okay," Sai said to Luke. "We have to find the guys in charge. You start over there," he pointed off to the right, "and I'll look over here," he pointed to the left. "Let's just get this over with."

They split up and just missed three girls step out of the elevator next to there's. One of them was a little girl in a light blue dress. The other two were older. One wore a pink bandanna and the other had blue jeans on.

"This is a bad idea, Ayame," Tori said. "We don't know half of what's going on."

"Relax, Tori. We just pick a train and that's it. No worries."

"I picked our train!" Sara said to Ayame and Tori.

"Which one did you pick?" Ayame asked.

"Mo," Sara answered.

"Mo?" Tori and Ayame said together.

"Yeah!" She pointed to the train on the far left, and counted, "Eeny, meeny, miney, mo!" She then ran off to the train third from the right. "Come on!" Ayame and Tori shortly followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai walked from train to train and found nothing. _This is pointless,_ he thought. He was about to walk into the next train when the door slammed shut. He looked to his watch and saw that the time was just now 5:30. _Guess they _meant_ 5:30._ He almost walked away, but then saw his brother in the next train down, screaming at him.

He took off running down the next platform. He managed to jump on the back of the train and kick open the back door. He found his brother standing there next to the window.

"Well?" Sai asked. "Let's get off."

"Too late," Luke said, pointing back down the tunnel. Sai looked and saw that the platform was too far away.

Sai sighed (LOL), closed the door, and said, "Oh, well. We'll just go back once the train stops."

They moved up to the next car and saw four more people there. There was the goggle headed nincompoop from before, and the three girls, Ayame, Tori, and Sara.

Sai sat down in the nearest seat and slipped on his headphones. He clicked on his mp3 player and listened to his music. Luke sat across from him. Ayame and Tori saw the newcomers, but Sara was busy looking out the window, and Ryo was too busy catching his breath.

"Check the new guys," Tori said. "One's a punk and the other's a kid, maybe Sara's age."

"Yeah, well I don't know about you, but I'm gonna introduce myself."

Ayame stood up and walked over to Sai. "Hi, there!" she said, smiling. He just sat there, bobbing his head to his music. Ayame lightly kicked his foot and said, "Hello…"

Sai opened his eyes and clicked off his music player. He lifted his headphones and looked at Ayame.

"What are you listening to?"

"An old man reading the dictionary," he grumbled. "What do you think?"

Ayame gasped and blinked a couple times. "I think you're very rude, you know that?"

"Actually, yes, I do." He slipped his headphones back on and closed his eyes.

"You're gonna have to forgive him," Luke said. Ayame turned and saw the little kid smiling at her. "He's like that a lot."

Ayame sat next to Luke and said, "Like what? A rude jerk?" Without opening his eyes, Sai flashed Ayame his bird finger.

"Yep," Luke said. "My name's Luke, and that's Sai, my brother."

"My name's Ayame. What are you and your brother doing here?"

"He got a weird message on his cell phone and I answered it for him. He brought me here to apologize to the guys in charge, but we got stuck on this train. I think what made him really mad was barging in on his band's jam session."

Tori perked up when she heard that. "Sai…band? Hey, kid!" Tori said.

"Yeah?" Luke said.

"Is your brother Sai Takase?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tori squealed so loud it made Sai flinch and woke Ryo from his stupor. Sai looked over at the girl that screamed and saw the hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Ayame said. "This is my obsessive best friend, Tori."

"Omigod omigod omigod!" Tori shouted. "Ayame! Do you have _any_ idea who this is?" Before Ayame could answer, Tori screamed, "He's Sai Takase! Founder, bass player, and all-around hunk for Second Fire!"

"That band you were gonna book for your sister's party? Quick tip, Tori…"

"Marry him now while he's ripe for the picking?"

"No. Don't book him. He's an asshole." Sai then flashed both his birds at Ayame.

Then an argument broke out at the back of the car. Ryo had fallen back asleep, and Sara continued to look out the window. Then Sara saw a bright light up ahead.

"There are some weird lights outside, you guys!" she shouted.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked outside. There were indeed lights coming up. And fast. When they hit them, the train started shaking and threw them all to the ground. They all started feeling light headed and eventually passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke was the first to wake up. The train had finally stopped and it looked like it was day outside. He moved over to Sai and nudged him, trying to wake him up. He blinked his eyes open and looked up. Somehow, his hood had been pushed down, and now you could see his dark brown hair.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

"I don't know," Luke said, slightly scared. "Help me wake up the others."

Sai stood and watched Luke wake the others. He didn't try to help. Instead, he looked outside to see a typical train station in the middle of the country. Bright sunshine, trees, grass, the works. _Where are we?_ He thought. The others were beginning to wake up just as the door next to Sai opened.

Ryo was the first of the train. He ran towards a bush, dove behind it, and sounds of him purging his lunch could be heard. He came out a few seconds later wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"My thoughts exactly," Sai said. "Where are we and how did we get from the city to the country?"

"I believe I can answer that," a voice said off to Sai's left. There stood a small man wearing a blue cape and a pointed blue hat. He also wore an almost yellow jumpsuit and carried a staff with a sun on the end.

"Who are you supposed to be?' Sai asked.

"That's Wizardmon," Sara said. "He's a Digimon."

"Digimon?" Sai said skeptically. "You're joking, right?"

"This is no joke, Chosen Children," Wizardmon said. "This world is in great danger."

"Are you the one that sent the messages?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, indeed I am. You are all here because you accepted my proposal. But I can't force you to continue. You may still go home if you so wish."

"I'm up for an adventure," Ryo immediately said. "Life's been boring, lately. I need some excitement!"

Tori spoke up and said, "Me and Ayame are in!"

Ayame sighed and said, "Apparently I'm coming along.

"I think it'd be fun!" Sara said. "I'm in!

Luke was about to say something when Sai spoke up. "We're not."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Sai. He just shoved his hands in his pockets.

"The only reason I'm here is for Luke to apologize to the wizard dude. _He_ answered the message on my cell phone. _I _never agreed to this. Once he apologizes for the confusion, we're on the next boat home."

"Come on, bro," Luke said. "It could be fun! What do you say?"

"I say Koji and Tamaki are gonna be pissed if I keep them hanging for too long. They're part of my band, and I need to get back. The answer is…" Then Sai looked down at his brother. He had his trademark puppy dog pouty face on. Sai tried to look away, but found he couldn't. This was his brother's way of talking him into stuff.

"The answer is maybe. We'll go on a 'trial membership', so to speak. We'll stay for two days."

"Four," Wizardmon said.

Sai narrowed his eyes at the Digimon. "Keep in mind, you said you can't force us into this. You're not exactly in a position to haggle."

"Three days, then."

Sai muttered to himself, and then groaned, "Deal. Three days and not a minute more. Three days and you put me and my brother on that train."

"Alright, then," Wizardmon spoke. "Now, I shall tell you of what's been happening. The Digital World is in turmoil again. It has been ages since the first Chosen Children came here, found the spirits of the Legendary Warriors and saved our world from the evils of Lucemon. I'd estimate it has been about three years in your world. We needed a new set of Chosen Children, so we aimed for children the same age that the original chosen would be now. And you answered the call.

"We need you to scour the Digital World and find the Legendary Warrior spirits. We need you to become the new Legendary Warriors and defeat the evil plaguing this land. We have arranged for you to have guides on your quest. They are the ones that aided the original Chosen Children. They are called Bokomon and Neemon."

Then, two creatures appeared out of nowhere. One looked like a tall, yellow rabbit with red pants, and the other one was white with a pink band around his waist. The smaller, white one came up and started shaking Ryo's hand.

"Hello. I am Bokomon, a Digimon Scholar. I am here to guide you safely on your quest to find the spirits of the Legendary Warriors. I…"

"Whoa," the yellow one, Neemon, said. "These guys look older than the last kids."

"Of course they are, you twit," Bokomon said before he snapped the waistline of Neemon's pants.

"So, you guys are here to help us fight this 'great evil'?" Tori asked.

Bokomon looked at Tori, shocked. "Heavens, no! We are here to help you find the spirits. We won't be doing any fighting."

"Then I'd call that a problem!" Ayame said, pointing behind Wizardmon.

They all looked to where she pointed and saw a giant, green demon with white hair and a large bone club. It had wicked teeth and horns on the top of his head.

"Well, well, well," it said. "So these are the new Chosen Children. My master wants you dead."

"Oh, dear," Bokomon said before pulling a large book out of his waistband.

"What's that thing?" Ryo asked.

"It's a book filled with all sorts of data concerning the Digital World. That Digimon over there is called," he quickly flipped through the pages of his book, "Ogremon, Champion level. His attacks include Pummel Whack and Bone Cudgel. I suggest we run or else he'll smash us all."

"I second that!" Luke said.

"Follow me!" Wizardmon said as he ran towards a building in the distance. The others had no choice but to follow. Sai had just moved when a stream of dark energy struck where he was.

"We have to get to the Spirit Temple," Wizardmon said. "That is where you will find your first spirit."

"Pummel Whack!" they heard behind them. Another stream of dark energy came close to hitting Ayame and Sara.

"This is becoming too dangerous," Wizardmon decided. "Bokomon, you take the children to the temple. Get them to open the door. I'll hold off Ogremon."

"Right," the scholar said.

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon shouted, firing a ball of electricity at Ogremon.

The children soon came to a beautiful temple with a large, elaborate door. It looked to be made of pure crystal. Wizardmon continued to fight Ogremon while Bokomon flipped through his book.

"This is no time for light reading!" Tori shouted. "How do we open this door?"

"What do you think I'm looking for?" Bokomon shouted back. He kept flipping through the book. "Ah, here it is. In order to open the door you must use the power of your Digivices."

"You mean these things?" Luke asked holding up a solid red device.

"Yes, those."

"Where did you get that, Luke?" Ayame asked.

"I found it in my pocket, right where I keep my cell phone."

The others searched their pockets, and found there own Digivices. Ryo's was red and orange, Ayame's was blue and gold, Tori's was pink and purple, Sara's was light blue and red, and Sai's was white and black.

"Okay," Sai said. "Where's my cell phone?"

"Duh," Sara said. "Our cell phones turned into our D-Tectors. Don't you watch cartoons?"

"Nope."

"So," Ryo said. "How do we open the door?"

Bokomon cleared his throat and said, "All the book says is to use the Digivices, and…young man! What are you doing?"

Bokomon was talking to Sai, who was poking his D-Tector at the door. He'd poke the door a couple times and then twist his Digivice. He looked down at Bokomon and said, "More than the others. I'm actually trying something. So, do these things work like keys or garage door openers?" He tried clicking the buttons a couple times, but it didn't work.

"Maybe we should ask Sara. She seems to know a lot about Digimon," Ayame suggested.

Sara thought for a while, and then said, "It's simple, really. Just about every single episode of the cartoon preaches about unity. So I guess we have to hold the D-Tectors together." She held hers out towards the others, which was soon joined by Ryo's. Ayame and Tori held theirs in, and Luke put his in next. They all looked to Sai, who still held his Digivice against the door. He sighed and put his next to Luke's.

They all started to glow, and a beam of light shot out of each and into the door. A sound like a huge latch moving came from inside and the door slide open.

"Told you!" Sara said again.

"Dear, me," Bokomon said. "Does this girl know more than me?"

"Yep," Neemon said. He shortly yelped after Bokomon snapped his pants again.

The children rushed inside, followed by a battle scarred Wizardmon. He fired one last Thunder Ball and then shut the door. Seconds later, Ogremon crashed into it and arsted banging on it.

"You…you opened the door," Wizardmon said in disbelief.

"Yep," Ryo said, grinning. "Sure did!"

"But what was the point?" Sai asked. "Looks like this room is full of a whole lot of nothing."

And he was right. The entire room was empty. No spirit, no nothing. Sai turned to Wizardmon and growled.

"What was the point of us opening this door?"

"It was a test," Wizardmon said. "Only the true Chosen Children would be able to open the door. I had to test you before presenting you with the spirit."

"Where is the spirit, then?" Tori asked.

"Inside me, right here," Wizardmon gestured to his heart. "And the only way to remove it is for me to be deleted by Ogremon."

"No!" Sara said. "There's gotta be another way."

"Sure there is," Sai muttered. "Anyone know open heart surgery?"

"You're not helping, you jerk!" Ayame shouted.

"Once I open this door," Wizardmon sighed, "Ogremon will surely defeat me. Then, you will have a chance of recovering the spirit. It is a sacrifice I am willing to make to save the Digital World." Before the others could argue, Wizardmon flung the door open, and was met by Ogremon's club. The blow knocked him against the far wall, where a ring of Fractal Code appeared around him. Though it was faint, a small red light could be seen floating in the data.

"That spirit is mine!" Ogremon growled as he leapt over the children's heads.

"Not so fast," Bokomon shouted, as he threw his book at Ogremon's head. The blow was enough to knock Ogremon to the floor.

"Now's you chance," Bokomon said. "Go collect the spirit."

All of the children, except Sai ran over to Wizardmon. Sai walked, and kicked Ogremon while he lay on the ground.

"Wizardmon!" Sara shouted. It was obvious the Digimon didn't have enough strength to pull himself back together.

"Children," Wizardmon said weakly. "Forget about me. Take the spirit and defeat Ogremon."

Ryo started growling as he heard Ogremon stand behind him. "How touching. Saying goodbye to your new friend before I pummel him into dirt?"

"Shut up!" Ryo shouted. "I may have only known him for a few minutes, but Wizardmon was a decent guy. He said he would gladly give his life to save his home. I'd do the same. I won't let you disgrace him any more!"

The spirit in Wizardmon's data started glowing fiercely. Ryo turned around just in time to see it zip inside his D-Tector. He looked at the screen and saw a red symbol appear on the screen.

"Apparently, this spirit is mine. Thanks, Wizardmon." At about that time, Wizardmon disappeared.

"Not good," Ogremon whimpered.

A ring of Fractal Data surrounded Ryo hand, which he then ran over his D-Tector.

EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! FURNARUMON!

When the sphere of data surrounding Ryo disappeared, there stood a warrior in orange and red armor. He had long red hair, a red mask over his eyes, and on his arms were silver gauntlets.

Bokomon gasped and quickly flipped through his book. "That's the Legendary Warrior of Fire, Furnarumon. He has a quick temper, but that's not what you need to worry about."

"That's right Bokomon," Furnarumon said. "I'm gonna do to him what he did to Wizardmon."

A bright fire surrounded Furnarumon as he rushed Ogremon. Ogremon tried to bring his club down on the Fire Warrior's head, but Furnarumon blocked with one arm and pulled the other back.

"Brimstone Burst!" Furnarumon's fist struck Ogremon in the stomach at least 50 times in 3 seconds. But Furnarumon wasn't done. He kicked Ogremon into the far wall and held up both of his arms. Small hatches on his gauntlets popped open and fire surrounded and swirled around both of his arms.

"Heat Stroke!" Fire shot out of Furnarumon's arms and collided with Ogremon. That was more than the Virus Digimon could take. He fell over and a ring of Fractal Data appeared around him. Furnarumon took out his D-Tector and clicked a button on it.

"Don't mess with my friends if you can't take the heat. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Furnarumon then absorbed Ogremon's Fractal data into his D-Tector.

Furnarumon turned back to the others and smiled. Everyone was cheering, except for Sai. He looked at Furnarumon with that same contempt he had looked at Ryo with on the elevator. And soon, after the ball of data dissipated from around Furnarumon, Ryo stood there with the same grin on his face.

"That was so cool!" he shouted, before falling over from exhaustion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the train yard, Bokomon and Neemon dragged out a few backpacks from a locker at the platform. Each one was color coded for each Chosen Child.

"We learned our lesson last adventure," Bokomon said. "We're leaving prepared this time."

"Wow," Ayame said after inspecting her blue pack. "Food, water, sleeping bags, the works!"

"Yeah,' Luke said. "Same here!" He turned to his brother who sat slumped against the train, his pack untouched at his feet.

"Hey, bro," Luke said as he sat next to Sai. "That was a cool battle, huh. Kinda makes you wanna stay, huh?"

"Nope."

"But why? You saw what cool things could happen here. Why don't you want to stay?"

"Because all of this Digimon crap is just that: crap. It's a stupid kid's game. All of this is either some elaborate hologram, or a hallucination. Yeah, that's it. We passed out on the train because they drugged us."

"Who's they?"

"I don't know. The government, probably. This is probably some weird experiment. Well, I'm not falling for it. In three days, we're going home. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Luke just frowned and stood up to rejoin the others.

"Hey, Luke." Luke turned back to his brother. "I'll at least play along until time to go home. Mom would kill me if I let you go of alone. As much as I hate to admit it, we're still brothers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark figure stood before a mirror, looking at the new Chosen Children.

"So, the new Children have been found. They have defeated the first of my agents, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. Let's see how they fare against my next agent. Thundermon!" A small ball appeared with a lightning bolt on his forehead. "The next logical destination for the Chosen is Thunder Valley. Do you believe you can eliminate them there?"

"Yes, my master."

Next Episode: Storm in Thunder Valley! Plasmon Strikes!

A/N: Review please and tell me what you all think. Also, I need a name for the main bad guy dude. It can be original, or the name of an existing Digimon. But please don't just add a prefix to a previous bad guy (ex: CyberMyotismon, EmperorKimeramon).


End file.
